Tale of the Twins
by A.B.Lexis
Summary: Set after the first game. Twins and separate cliques can be difficult, and Bullworth is getting some. Come and read their crazy adventure as two British twins and some of their family take on the tough American school, Bullworth Academy! R&R please!
1. Highway to hell

Tale of the Twins

Summary: Taking place 1 year after the first game! Twins can be quite devious, but its worse when one is a preppie, and the other isn't. How is Bullworth going to cope with the girls? More important, who's the boy with the shoulder length brown hair?

Lexis: So...tired....*yawn*

Leo: Then sleep, Miss Ol-

Lexis: No real name for me, it's Lexis for a reason. Anyways, after a long trip in the land of reality and realising that the world now officially sucks arse, and my only sanity is the internet, I've decided to write a Bully fanfic...god knows how many times I finished that game...

Leo: Many, Miss Lexis.

Lexis: Oh yeah...compulsory assistant, Leo, this time. He's may make a cameo in the story...oh who am I kidding? Of course he's gonna be in the damn story.

Leo: *drinks tea...British Tea* Indeed, Miss Lexis. And to be fair, I shall do the disclaimer. Bully, and other things associated with the game do not belong to Miss Lexis. This fanfic has been created out of a span of boredom. Miss Lexis only makes claims to the following fanfic's plot, twins, Louise-Ann and Katrina, and myself.

Lexis: Such a gentleman. Now get into the story...and no flirting, you're an engaged man Leo, and I doubt Leigh...who I also claim ownage too, will like that.

Leo: You should be in bed, you have school tomorrow, and it's almost half past midnight.

Lexis: Oh shush you. Now, MAIN CHARACTER POV!!!!!

(Magicallineherewishihadsometeaandmaybesomecake)

We sat there, while he drove us...my dear cousin. We were silent, the only noises came from the engine and whenever one of us coughed, or sneezed. Why in the name of Blondie did mother want us to come here to further our education?

Where are my manners? My name is Louise-Ann. I'm 15 years old and a grade A student in the secondary school in my hometown. I live in a large, sort of mansion, because my dad works in the computing industry, and makes plenty of money. I said "we" earlier...didn't I? Me, and my identical twin, Katrina, are in this town. Personally, I don't know why she was dragged along...I can remember our conversation we had only 2 days ago...it went like this:

"_Lann, you can't be serious about this transfer?"_

"_I am, Katty. I wanna go to this American school. I've always wanted to go to America..."_

"_Yeah, but when you said you wanted to go to America, you said something about murdering the Hannah girl and pillaging her carcass._

"_Oh what fun that would be...but, this transfer programme is one-in-a-lifetime, and I'm never gonna get this again...ever!"_

"_Fine, Lann...but just so you know......I'M COMING WITH YOU WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"_

She's never been by herself before. It's always been Lann and Katty. I suppose Lann has grown on me, just take "ouise" of my name, and slap the L and the Ann together. Katty, well, she's always like a kitten. Cute and adorable, but deadly when needed. I guess I'm the "evil" twin then.

"Miss Louise, Miss Katrina...we've arrived."

Leo...my dear cousin. He was our escort. He has 3 younger siblings, two of which are fraternal twins. He's 19, and engaged to my best friend, who's already at the bloodey school. After she moved to America, so her mum could marry a man, she was enrolled into the academy. She told, via msn and emails, that it was a fan-dabby-dozy idea to stay off campus. If you don't get that, then excuse my British slangy humour, but it means...in Leigh's terms "_Stay off the twatting campus unless you want your nipples ripped off." _I take with salt Leigh, since whenever have I been smart about these things. You forget that it was me who stole your underwear, got Maxy-chan to model in it, then 'accidently' send one to you, while giving the others to his boyfriend. Then hanging the underwear outside the school, WHILE ON FIRE!!! Chav kids got the blame, but it was totally worth it, in some retrospect.

So here me and my twin are...Bullworth Academy. If I die here, then Ami gets my stuff, and my yaoi collection gets buried with me. I looked over at Katty...Miss, Ever-the-optimist. I wonder what these kids are gonna think when they see a girl with her hair, Amy Sorel style from Soul Calibur 4, dressed the same outfit, only in lighter colours, and another girl who has her hair down, naturally straight, I may add...yes, peoples are jealous, wearing a pair of ripped and slashed jeans, some Converse trainers, and a Blondie t-shirt, holding a bag with an L and SGT Frog plushie, and a large badge that says "_You can't make someone love you, you can only stalk them and hope for the best."_

The Halloway twins are officially up shit creak without a paddle...or a boat for that matter. Does that mean we're swimming in shit? And who made up shit creak? And why am I rambling again...go away and listen to No More Heroes by the Stranglers...do it!

(Magicallineherewishihadsometeaandmaybesomecake)

Lexis: And we're done, and I should be in bed.

Leo: Don't you have something to say to everyone regarding another fanfic?

Lexis: The Edgeworth fanfic is currently on hiatus, until I can find an assistant and Beta Reader, coz I haz had enough...Bed tiem nao. BLONDIE AND TEH STRANGLES FTW BITCHES, W0000T!!!

Leo: *facepalm*


	2. Into Hell's Gate

Tale of the Twins

Chapter 2

Lexis: Your summary can be found on the first chapter. Sadly, it appears my Microsoft Word doesn't want to work for me. It's the 2007 eddition, and because I won't register this...thing...it locks itself up and I can't seem to access the bloody thing.

Leo: Lexis, please calm down.

Lexis: No I won't bloody calm down!!! It won't fucking work because of one fucking error...well to it I say "PISS OFF!"

Leo: You got a review...

Lexis: Oh ya, I did. Thank you very much to EvilChick101 and Like.. for reviewing and I hope they feel proud of themselves. Also, a thanks to anyone who did decide to read the fic, but not review. I bet your waiting for something entertaining.

Leo: Disclaimers can be found in chapter 1 also. We would also like to apologize if there are any spelling mistakes. We are using WordPad here, which lacks spell-check.

(Linew00tw00tw00teverychapterwillcontaintheseweirdmessagesohlol)

So, we stood in-front of the gates of the academy...just staring at them. I kept twiddling hair long brown hair around my finger. Kitty nudged me and said something about Leo getting the other half of our luggage. We carried the other half. Over my right shoulder was a bag with a NES controller on the front and the words "_know your roots_" was on them. Meanwhile, Kitty held a bag with the Umbrella logo on, and the motto underneath, you know

"_Obedience breeds Discipline, Discipline breeds Unity, Unity breeds Power, Power is Life._" She's a Resident evil fan you see, and the other day spent five minutes ranting about Albert Wesker's new look and voice. It was entertaining mind you, because my cousin Kyle yelled boring halfway through and she beat him black and blue. Oh Kitty, my dear twin who goes insane when someone interrupts her...totally worth it.

I snapped out of head ramblings for a sec to notice Leo and Kitty had begun walking into the school, so I chased after them. Leo was taking both our luggages, which contained our clothes, bath supplies, gaming magazines (which were the only magazines we read, I may add), and my laptop. We got special permission for me to have my laptop, as mother needs to talk to me every night regarding some medication I take for ache and to see how me and my sister are because of our heritage.

We stopped in this big circle...thing and Leo turned to face us.

"Listen, I've got to deliver your suitcases to your dorms. I want you to head straight to the main building ahead, I will be back soon."

"Soooo, you're gonna deliver Kitty's to Harrington House? You know meine mutter said she had to say there so she would feel ok, and not get bullied by the other girls."

"Yeah Louise-Ann," He always said my full name...always, " and I know your gonna risk it and go for the girl's dorm. If things get too tough, don't beat them up, like you did last time, just ask for a transfer. The last thing Aunty Maria wants is for you to get involved in fights and damage the family name." Maria is my mum's name...sooo pretty.

It's always about the fucking family name isn't it? Back home, we're well known for being loaded and how we give some money to the air ambulance that runs on donations. Our family has been proud of our name, and usually the kids are kind, sweet and hold respect. Bollocks in a hat I say. Not many people in this world are kind and sweet and respect you. There was a girl at my last school, well known for being a bit of a slag, and looked like an Oompa Loompa with her orange skin, but taller with dark hair. Anyways, she would always insult me and tease me because I'm into anime and manga, and I don't wear make-up and believe in natural beauty. But one time she insulted my sister, and my grandmother, and no-one gets away for mocking my family. I always held my grandmother in high-respect, as she taught me hand-to-hand combat and sword-combat. I saw her die in my arms when I was about 9 years old, and that was traumatising. So I turned to teh slag, and beat the living shit out of her. She received 4 broken ribs, 1 broken leg, 3 fractured fingers, 4 broken toes, her wrist factured and minor concussion with the grace of an elephant. And her nose was a beautiful scarlet fountain, and I felt so great for doing that. But the school saw otherwise and kicked me to the curb, and the reporters set their teeth in, making claims I was a bully and a delinquent.

I'm no bully, but a delinquant is a name I wear with pride. I mentioned Leigh's underwear incident earlier, and I adore pranking those stuffy big-suits who come round to our house from time to time. I stole one of their wigs once, and made a toy mouse out of it, and gave it to the neighbour's cat. I was grounded for a month. ONE MONTH WITH MY LAPTOP!!! I cried of course.

Back to present before I could have another nostalgic attack, Kitty grabbed my arm and dragged me to the main building. On our way there, we noticed several people looking at us and making comments. Of course they were going to look, there are two girls, one wearing Gothic Lolita and the other wearing something that makes her look like an 80's punk, walking through their school!...........................And in non-uniform! We ignored them like we would when a bee would come near us while we would eat outside in the summer, and headed into the main building. It was like stepping into a smaller version of our house back in England, only painted a yellow colour and filled with teenagers and kiddie-winks. There were some lads, wearing un-tucked shirts which were filthy, and some jeans, tormenting some smaller kids. There were some in gym-style clothing and wearing trackie bottoms. They looked very muscular, but I know I could take them. We also saw some respectable looking teens, wearing a light blue diamond vest over their shirts, which were tucked in, and dark trousers. I'm guessing their gonna be Kitty's roomies. Upstairs, we saw some boys wearing leather jackets walking by a trophy case, so I was assuming they had seen the film _Grease_ one too many times.

"Oi Kitty, go and ask someone if they know where the office is? I'm not asking anyone."

"Oni-chan, you're so paranoid about talking to people you dont' know. Wait there, and I'll ask." Kitty smiled so innocently. Note to self, make any boys who approach Kitty and try to take advantage of her know their place. She walked a little forwards and then looked for someone.

"Excuse me, could I help you?" Someone asked from behind me. I jumped a lil and turned to face them. It was a large boy wearing a green vest over his shirt. He had curly blonde hair, glasses and stunk like dog's piss. I also notices his fly was down.

"Errrrr....KITTY!!!" I yelled for her. See, I hated talking to people who I don't know, and are terrified of anyone who suddenly pops-up from no-where asking me questions. Another self note: Keep away from this fat bastard. Oh I being overly mean, I meant weight-challenged. But suddenly, Super Kitty, dressed in her awesome gothic lolita grabbed my shoulder and took on this weird guy.

"Oh yes please. We are new here and were wondering where could we find the office?" For god's sake Kitty, don't smile at him, don't smile at him, don't...shit, she smiled.

"It's just ahead of you, go up the stairs and it's right on your right, assuming you take the left when you head up the stairs infront of you."

"Right, thanks.....we're gonna leave now." I said. We turned to leave when he spoke again.

"You girls are really pretty. Wanna hang out at the library some time?"

I turned to look at him, with fire blazing in my eyes. "BUGGER OFF!" He fled. I'm pretty sure my voice became really deep then, and my eyes turned red and were about to shoot out lazer beams, which would have been totally sweet. So we walked up the stairs when suddenly, this one lad...in the un-tucked shirt, with blonde hair and some spots on his fore-head, pushed Kitty into the wall. I grabbed him and held into the wall.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're playing at sunshine?"  
"T-thought it would be f-funny."

"Well the next time you do that, I'm gonna have to rip your heart out through your kneecaps. NOW SCRAM." I let him go, and he pegged it.

We walked up the remaining stairs and headed into the main reception area, where we saw, and I'm assuming is to be the secretary. Kinda bonny if you ask me, with her short brown hair and blue suit. She must be around her late thirties or early forties if you asked me.

"Ah, you must be the Halloway twins. Please take a seat. Dr Crabblesnitch will be with you in a moment."

Odd name for a Headteacher, but ok, we'll roll with it. We sat down waiting for Leo to get back. Kitty started saying something about how the weather seems just like it was back home, but before I could respond, a girl came running int the room. She had short black hair and wore the girl's blouse with some suspenders attached to her skirt.

" Hey, when are those two girls coming in? I need to speak with them urgently!"

"Miss Hansen! I do not appreciate you coming in here and yelling at me like I was a fellow student!"

The girl turned away in anger, pushing her stylish glasses up her nose. Wait a sec...Hansen? ZOMG!! It's Leigh, you know, the girl whose underwear I twocked. We've been mates since around the time my grandmother died, and we sometimes seem like enemies. We constantly fight and she thwacks me over the head for my stupidity. Leigh lifted her head up, then looked towards me and Kitty. Then it hit her like I hit Kyle for the time he broke my SNES.

"Lann! Kitty! There you are!!!!"

I got up to give her a hug, which is what I do with my friends, I hug them randomly. I believe in 16 hus a day are good for you. But as I went to hug her, she hit my head with her fist anime style and began yelling.

"WHERE THE HELL IS LEO? He was supposed to be here with you! Don't tell me he dumped you here and went home! He's my fiancé and I haven't seen him in months and I-"

"Leigh, I'm right behind you."

And faith and begora there Leo was. Now according to Leigh, she thinks Leo looks really sexy with his shoulder length black hair with blue tips, his deep maroon eyes, long black trench coat, gray shirt, skinny navy jeans and some converse trainers. I insisted he looked emo, but that got me another bonce across my noggin. She ran up to hug him and give him a kiss. She got part A done, but before part B of this kinda half-arse romance scene, the lady behind spoke.

"The Halloway Twins, and Mr Owéll, Dr Crabblesnitch will see you now." About bloody time I add. As me and Kitty walked towards the headteacher's room, we looked back in time to see Leo give Leigh a quick kiss on her lips and say something like '_wait here for me my darling. I'll come back, and then we shall talk. I've missed you so much that words cannot describe the pain I have felt in my heart.' _We heard her say "oh Leo" and I turned around to gag. Romance is not a good thing to me, and this seemed kinda cheesy. Kitty giggled softly, Leigh sat down to wait for us, and Leo started to follow us in the lair...I mean office.

(nevergonnagiveyouupnevergonnaletyoudown)

Lexis: Chapter 2, la fin!

Leo: *is busy on the phone* Oh yes my darling I miss you too......I know how you feel, but do not worry, I'll come to get you soon....

Lexis: So while Leo sweet-talks Leigh again, I'm just gonna say I don't own any brands mentioned above. I do have a version of the bag that Lann has, and my friend has the Umbrella bag, but we are not Capcom or Nintendo, sadly. So R&R and get ready for chapter 3, where we meet the headteacher and catch a glimpse of the mysterious brunnette...Auf Wiedersehen!


	3. Cue the Funeral Song

Tale of the Twins

Chapter 3: Cue the Funeral Song

Lexis: You know, sometimes I cannot get over how fast you guys review. It's like _fwoosh!!!_and you've sunk your teeth in, lol!

Leo: *reading from a card" In this chapter, the twins finally meet the evil over-lord Crabblesnitch, and catch a glimpse - you spelt glimpse wrong on the card - of the mysterious brunette.

Lexis: OOoooooo, scary! Now, I am planning to do a read-along with this story. I'm gonna ask some friends to do some voice-acting for me and I'll post it the same place I do my vlogs. For information regarding my vlogs, visit my deviant art account. Same name, just google me!

Leigh: *bursts into the room randomly* LEO! *Glomps him*

Lexis: O...k, while they are busy, disclaimers still stand as usual and I may - HEY TAKE THAT SOMEWHERE ELSE LEO!!!

(lexisshipspuppyshippingandthelove!fromcsiyeahshesanerdforyaoi)

We walked into the head-teacher's office (one funeral song coming right up)...and what an office! About the size of Leigh's bedroom, a brown colour, shelves filled with books (would be better with some Chibi Vampire...or yaoi, delicious yaoi) and a large desk. One chair sat a man with black, graying hair. He wore a brown suit with a red tie. Opposite him were 2 chairs. Kitty went to sit down in one, and I sat in the other, while Leo stood in-between us, separating us like a mother would do to her boys who had fought over who should put the lego away and they would really be in trouble when their dad came home and stood on the lego...in bare feet.

"Ah, you two must be the Halloway sisters. Welcome to Bullworth academy. We have very high standards at this school."

"We can see that good sir. It seems like a wonderful school." Go, you silver tongue talker sis of mine!

"From your records, Katrina, we see that you seem to be the model student. Good grades, helpful towards staff and no conflicts with authority."

"I try my best sir." Flash that smile sis!

"Where as you, Louise-Ann..." Oh god here we go.

"While you seem to achieve fantastic results in your lesson and you usually seen as a kind a helpful person, it seems you have a problem with other students. Expelled for seriously injuring a student?"

"Ah, I can explain that! She took a dive at my family...worst of all my grandmother..."

"That does not mean it was necessary to cause injure to a fellow student!"

At last, Leo stepped in. "Dr Crabblesnitch, there is something you must understand. At the age of 9, Louise-Ann witnessed her grandmother's murder. While she cannot remember everything of the incident, she has had flashbacks. This student said _"I bet your grandma wouldn't even love you, seeing as your probably not hers anyways."_ Louise-Ann holds her grandmother in high regards, so she felt right to take action. Needless to say, she does regret doing that." Regret my arse, bitch had it coming.

"I see. Well, as long as we don't have a repeat of the incident, we should have no problems. As long as the girls keep their noses clean..." Wait...what? "...then their stay at Bullworth should be a pleasant one. You may leave now."

"Goodbye sir." Me and my sister both chirped together.

"One more thing sir, the girls will be in their uniform from their previous school, as they techniqually still attend it. That should not be a problem for you should it?"

The _doctor_looked at Leo coldy. Where was the bloody heater at when you needed one? "The girls will have to wear our uniform while they are here. I understand that their father put in a request that Katrina be put in Harrington House, and another to allow Louise-Ann to wear trousers due to some 'markings' on her legs. Louise will be allowed to wear the trousers, but they must suitable for school. Either jeans, or dress trousers."

"That shall be fine. Thank you for your time."

We left the office and headed out to the reception. Leigh got up and walked over to Leo, linking their hands together. But something was new. A boy, about 6 foot tall, was sitting where Katrina once sat. He had chocolate brown hair and the ends of his gently grated the base of his neck, it was kinda shaggy. He had the same colour eyes too, and fair skin. I noticed a scar over his right eye, it was pretty faint, but noticeable. I thought he was pretty attractive...scratch that, very attractive. Que nosebleed please. He sat with his arms folded and just looking at the door we had came out of. Me and Kitty looked over to were the bonny secretary was and saw her talking with a large burly man in a white uniform. And we caught a bit of what they were talking about.

"Gary will have to take these medicines. You don't want a repeat of what happened last year do you Miss Danvers?" YES! WE GOT NAMES. Secretary - Miss Danvers. Smexy boy with the chocolate hair - Gary. Leo grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the office area. We walked some more and headed outside. As we got outside the building Leigh turned to me and Kitty and said that was going to see Leo off. Leo wished us both a good time while we're here and walked away. But halfway downstairs, Leigh turned round and said something to me that was rather shocking.

"Hope you've locked your luggage pretty well. Some nosey cheerleaders like to snoop around the new girl's gear before deciding what insults to use."

I pulled out some keys and flashed them. "It's locked up like the box from Silent Hill 2." I should mention right about now, that I am a massive Silent Hill fan. I just can't get enough of the physco trauma. Leigh continued to walk with Leo. So me and Kitty were left alone. Until some respectable student, wearing a blue diamond vest over his shirt walked over to us.

"Why hello there dear ladies, you must be the Halloway Twins. What a pleasure it is to meet you. My name is Tad Spencer, and I've been sent to collect the fine young lady who is coming to stay at out house."

"T-that would be me. I'm Kitty, and this is my sister Lann." I waved. "It's a pleasure to meet you Tad."

"Smashing. Well, let us go to Harrington House Kitty. It's much more...livable than the other common accommodation here, haha!"

"Now wait one minute!" I yelled, cause Tad to stop leading my sister away. I didn't like the way he had his arm around her waist, no I did not like that at all. "As her twin sister, I should get some right to know what her accommodation looks like. So you're gonna have to take me with you, you understand?"

"Of course, if you would both follow me please." So we did. I swore that I could hear myself humming the tune _Alone in the Town_ from Silent Hill 2. Seemed rather fitting actually.

"Over there," Tad pointed towards a large building with the word "Library" tagged on the front, "is our library." Well done, I think we have a candidate for Captain Obvious here. " It is highly recommended that you avoid it, if you want any sort of respect around here. You see, it is were the _nerds_hang about, and you don't want to socialise with them." By nerds, I'm guessing he means the smartarses who suck at sports, but are good with other lessons, and look weird, and are either scrawny or a lardy. We continued on till we reached a fountain. Could do with cleaning mind you. One side was some more of those _Grease_wannabes. It's like that film spawned loads of cosplayers for it, and they're getting it exactly right.

"If you look to your right, you will see the school's auto-shop. The Greasers, who are the poorest people who attend this school can be found there. Us preps, hate those greaseballs, so it would be a good idea to avoid them. In-front, you can see where our physical facilities are." In other words, the PE department. "If you wanna get involved in some sports, then that's fine. Also, this year is a lot safer for younger ladies such as yourselves."

"You may wanna explain that Tad. Some of us spend a lot of their spare time on the interwebz and they're not as smart as they should be."

Tad looked at me like I was some sort of animal. Wonder if he knows he's talking with an otaku, a sort of nerd for anime, manga and japanese games. "Well, last year, the teacher, Mr Burton, was rumored to be a pervert and walk in the girl's changing rooms. He was fired after there was a large riot here."

I glanced over at Kitty. This new teacher better not be a perv. I've noticed I've been switching between Katty and Kitty. You know, Kitty sounds more kawaii, but Katty is more of a nick-name...Kitty sounds kawaii, Kitty stays, take that inner thoughts! She shall be known as Katty by everyone else.

"And, to the left, is where the lovely Kitty will be staying."

"Tad, you call my sister Katty, ok? Kitty is my name for her, got it?"

"O-oh. Alright then, if you follow me dearies."

We entered Harrington House...and the other voices in my head shut up for once. It was sooooo massive. Armour was stood in a sort of lobby, and a large red-headed boy was stood in-front of some doors leading into the house. Also, canny cute I may add. I glanced over at Kitty, who had this habit of being offensive towards some people. I was positive she was holding back a comment regarding the tall boy's hair. I whispered to her "_It's red, he ain't a ginger nut._" and she seemed more relaxed. Kitty, may be cute and sweet, but she can be a cruel monster...like anonymous!The boy stood by, letting us past. We walked through, until he grabbed me and forced me back.

"Sorry, you aren't one of us."

"Oh hell no, I'm seeing where she's staying."

"Then you're gonna have to go through me."

He went into a boxer's stance. Time for some cathartic violence. Since I don't have a fighting style, I just spread my legs a lil and raise my fists. He took a punch, but I ducked, and rammed my elbow into his lower stomach. I have thin arms, but they do damage. I knocked the wind out of him, and he keeled over, holding holding his stomach and coughing lightly.

"T-that hurt." Well of course it did...candidate number 2 here.

"Well, when you're trained from the age of 7 till around 14 in hand-to-hand combat, or course it's going to hurt. Tad, show us Kitty's room please."

Tad, who had stood there with a dumb look on his face, suddenly re-gain his posture, and began walking ahead of us. After about 5 minutes, and two flight of stairs we had to climb, we reached Kitty's new room. It was a tad smaller than the one at home, but I guess if Kitty was ok with it, then we'd roll...she's jumping on the bed...room approved.

"Ok, this seems suitable. I'm off to my dorm."

Kitty stopped and jumped on me...a classic glomp manoeuvre. I hugged her back and left. I remember the way out, with no-one hastling me, which was good. I hate other people. Unless they prove they aren't useless...the Guantanamo bay approach to people. I walked back towards the enterance of the school. I assumed the smaller dorm was the boy's, so went with the obviously larger building with flowers growing out of the ground.

"Right, might as well get the nightmare over with, some of the lasses in there need their heads kicked in...oh and Leo said he'd bring you and Katty your lunches, made bu me mum, ok?" Leigh was stood next to me, sorting out her suspenders...it's either dungerees or suspenders with Leigh.

"Ok, let's get on with it. The quicker this is done, the quicker I can play Portal and watch Meet the Demoman..."

Me and Leigh paused and looked at each other...we both knew what was coming.

"Aw, they're gonna have to glue you back together...IN HELL!" We always quote that line from the trailer...in the best Scottish accents we can do. Sigh, well, here we go. Into the dorms. I just hope a shoulder bag filled with some manga and a metal cross can scare the girls away...the metal cross was a gift ok? I'm not religious or anything like that, I SWEAR!

(Iwaswonderingifanycharactersseemoutofplacetoyoudoanyofthem?)

Lexis: A friend, who was reading the fic, raised the issue that I had gone from Katty to Kitty. Katty will be the name everyone calls her, Kitty is ths sister nickname.

Leo: *off somewhere with Leigh*

Lexis: Ok, you guys are now waiting for chapter 4, sorry if some characters seem OOC, but whatever, I'm experimenting here. Also, keep an eye on my deviantart account. I'll put some artwork up of the twins, so you know what they look like. Yay for visual art.


	4. Meet the chaI mean cheerleaders

Tale of the Twins

Chapter 4: Meet the cha...Cheerleaders

Lexis: I was tempted to go with chav, as those bloody cheerleaders have that sort of personality, but nay, I didn't.

Leo: Shouldn't you explain what a chav is?

Lexis: Shouldn't you explain to me why I have to repair the whole in our writing office?

Leo: You're too young to know.

Lexis: Erm, I go on a certain website that has -

Leo: *quickly interrupts, whilst glowing red* Yeah, well, we were....er...wewerehavingsomefun!

Lexis: I know what you were doing...Kyle has to work in here in the night you know.

Leo: Oh dear god...

Lexis: Yup...and thanks once again the EvilChick101 and L.A.P.O.D (because you're full name won't fit here, which is very frustrating.) for reviewing, and another thanks go to my mates, Mandragora13 of deviantart and Iilica, thats i-i-l-i-c-a, for reading this. Iilica does not have fanfiction or deviantart, but she asked me to make up a name for her, and that one popped into my head, so I told her that, she liked it, and I'm going to call her it to protect her identity. Do the disclaimer Leo, before you get docked more pay...*sigh*

Leo: *sobbing like whenever his mum get's the family photos out* Lexis does not own Bully, or any of its related characters and locations. She also does not own any franchised brands that may mentioned below. She may buy their merchindise, but that's because they look pretty.

Lexis: Round 4, ding ding!

(ifyouwannaknowwhatchavmeansjustgoogleititsthateasyhonesttogod)

We walked towards the building, I say walk, but rather I mean Leigh walked and I trudged behind, dragging my feet. Oh noes, the jetlag had caught up with me. A seven hour difference is really not good for one. I wonder if Kitty was asleep by now...

**MEANWHILE...(Kitty POV)**

This room was sooo big. Sure it was about the same size as Ami's room...which I should add is my and Lann's younger sister who suffers from Albinism, you know, beautiful white hair, fair skin...that sort of thing. But she's soo cute, it's no wonder she dresses up in those large gothy dresses and carries a doll around with her...kinda reminds me of Ashley from the Warioware games minus the evil spells part. I removed my mobile phone from my shoulder bag and placed it on a side table next to the bed. I lied down on the queen-sized bed with red satin sheet (tacky) and decided to have a nap. Jetlag is a very bad thing...oh god Lann is gonna murder someone. Oh well...sleepy.

**Back with our Hero...(Lann POV)**

We entered the dorm...and I had to hold the urge to throw up. PINK! EVERYWHERE! You don't put PINK! EVERYWHERE! It looks tacky, like red satin sheets (A.N: See what I did there?)

"Alright, I've talked to about your accommodations, and she said you can stay with me and my room-mate." Leigh said, pushing her glasses up her face.

"Wait...roomie? We haz a roomie?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't talk much. Always reading science books, or hanging out at the library, or the observatory...but she is nice. Think Myuki from Lucky Star, only with dark blonde hair, and a few spots."

Ok, think Myuki, think...SHE'S GONNA HAVE MOE! YESSSSS!

"Cut it out! You shouldn't be doing that!" We heard a young voice yelling. So Leigh grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the yelling. Turns out, this is our room. Instead of doing the logical thing of opening the door properly, she twisted the knob, pushed the door open a lil, then booted it. And just because you're engaged to my cousin Leigh, doesn't mean we're gonna pay for any criminal damages you do.

Looking around the room, was more PINK! EVERYWHERE! Well, one bed had orange sheets (Leigh's, as orange is her fave colour), one had a pale green (and some books on it, so not mine) and the last had ocean blue. Ocean...hmmm...gah! Homesick! On, what I assumed to be my bed, was my suitcase, which 3 girls in cheer-leading uniforms were trying to break into, while another girl, wearing a green pinafore (I HAD ONE IN PRIMARY SCHOOL!!! Only in grey), a shirt and red tie trying to make them stop. She was holding her ground, bless her...until the middle cheerleader pushed her onto the floor.

"Oh shut up metal mouth. Besides, we need to see what the new girl is like. You know she could be a lesbian, or some freak like yourself." The middle girl sneered. Ok, she's the leader of the group...must resist urge to back-chat, must resist...

"You know, if you wanna know what I look like, a good idea would be to turn around right now." Oh FOR GOD'S SAKE! FOR ONCE, COULD I NOT OPEN MY BIG FUCKING MOUTH!!! (insert blood curdling scream here)

All the girls jumped round in surprise and looked at me. And I got to have a good look at them...wonder if I should start yelling "moo". Obviously, they were being complete cows to that other girl, who was still on the floor. The "leader" was canny tall. Sporting brown hair all tied up, but was a bit skinny...eating disorder. The girl on her left had black hair in plaits and donned a pair of glasses that were less stylish than Leigh's. She could have moe, but sadly not. The girl on the other side hade lovely red hair and suddenly, I noticed something I shouldn't have. She was the only one with a decent pair of tits. Sounds like something a horny perverted lad would say, but hey, when you hang around with _someone_ who's a double-d (care to guess?), you notice why she gets attention from the lads, and not you. The "leader" had very small tits, guess thats from all the vomiting, and the other girl...well, I'm gonna say she looked like a 6 year old girl, when they think it's funny to put a pair of tennis balls under their t-shirts, they go to their mums, "_I'm just like you!"_ and their mummy's can't help but laugh.

"Oh my god, like, what are you wearing?" Said the "leader".

"Well, from this point, I thought it would be obvious. I'm wearing normal clothes and I'm not showing my arse to everyone when I bend over." Leigh sniggered. Only she would get my craaaaaazy humour.

"Oh wow, I, like, love you accent. Are you from England?" Red-head asked. I'm tempted to call her a ginge, but she was not a ginge...but I have a back-up insult...score.

"Yes, actually. I'm from the North-East of England. Very cold, frequent bad weather...either it's raining, it's foggy or cold. We get summer weather for about a month, then it bugger's off." More giggling on Leigh's behalf.

"Well, you're not too bad. I'm Mandy, and this is Angie," girl on teh left, "and this is Christie." Other girl, so I was right! Girl in middle= LEADERRRR!!!

"Look, if you have any sense around here, you wanna stick with us girls. Maybe, we can even get you on the cheerleading team. Then, the really good looking boys pay attention to you. Like Jimmy...and Ted..."

"Tsk, yeah. I see cheerleading is more of an American thing rather than a British thing. Once in PE, we all got forced to try cheerleading, but it lead to one girl," Glance at Leigh, "hit this other one, and a whole scale riot broke out in the sports hall. Took all the male PE teachers to get the one girl who had started it off some other poor lass." Leigh whistled. She got 3 weeks detention for it. She has voilent tendencies you see.

"Male gym teachers? What do you mean by that?" Clueless leader is clueless.

"Well, at my old school, the girls and boys were split. Girls were taught by female teachers, boys taught by male teachers. Apart from this one year where one female teacher taught a class of the boys, and a male taught a class of the girls. But when it came to swimming, he let us wear shorts, in case we felt awkward."

They looked at me like I had eaten a dead baby. I guess they don't have their own PE teachers, poor souls.

"So, was the male teacher...you know...a perv?" Little Angie asked. I can see the moe, but it's not working love, stop faking the cuteness act.

"God no. That's why he let us wear the shorts for swimming. And when it came for our register to be taken, he'd ask if we were all ready before coming in." Awkward silence...shit. Someone once said to me, 'if there is an awkward silence, a gay child is born.' Oh well. "So, I couldn't help but notice you were trying to break into my bag and call me a lesbo."

"Well, we had to make sure. We didn't, like, know who you were."

I reached into a NES shoulder bag and took out a copy of Naruto manga which I had planned to use as a door-stop. Why did I even buy this in the first place, I don't even like Naruto.

"Look, try and break into my stuff again, and I will kick ya head in, ok? I don't like the idea of someone trying to know me by my stuff." Angie was scared, Christy laughed nervously and Mandy just stood there.

"Well, guess we now know you're another freak like metal mouth and the wannbe stoner over there." Notioning to the girl who Leigh was kneeling next to, checking for any injuries. Leigh Hansen - Junior Medic, but is pissed if you call her a druggi. Mandy snatched the manga out of my hands. "I mean, who could read a book like this? It's backwards and some of it is in weirdo language and...ew, two boys kissing?"

"It was a bad gift. I was going to sell it to someone, and that weirdo language is Japanese."

"Whatever, a comic book is still a comic book. You should like, change your clothes also, you freak. You wanna hang out with us? Lose the 80's look and go to a store in Old Bullworth Vale called _Style Icons_ and buy some new stuff."

I sighed, she was like the chav girls back at my school. "Look, _Mandy,_ the day I decide to be a cheerleader, and wear clothes that show my arse and tits to every boy that comes near me will also be the day that my mate, Elric, admits he's an alcoholic and the day my arse sprouts wings and flys me to the moon. Now piss off. I haz some un-packing to do." I pushed Mandy out, along with her goof troop. Once outside, they stormed off in a huff. Hah, like 9 year old girls who want to be a princess but can't get their own way...bitches (A.N: I have a 9 year old sister, and she's sort of like that.)

Closing the door, I turned back to the girl who was being helped up by Leigh. She did have dirty blonde hair, and wore a large pair of glasses. Bad time to make a Specsavers joke here then. Her posture was hunched, a bit, and she had a large coldsore on the outside of her lips. I couldn't get a decent look at her tits because of her posture, but if she straightened up, lost the coldsore, got some smaller glasses and had a more pure blonda hair colour, I would see the moe shine through.

"H-hi, I'm Beatrice. I hope you're not mean like those girls are." Aw, poor thing, she's shy. She held out her hand, but I do not shake hands, I HUG! I gave her a big hug, no doubt she felt awkward.

"Alright! I'm Lann Halloway. My twin sister, is called Katty, and she's staying at Harrington House, by our parents orders. I also want to say I am not like those girls at all. Otaku need to be shine happy people! Also, I have a habit of giving new mates a hug, spread the love you see?"

"Y-yes, I guess I do see. Wait, if you're sister is at Harrington House, does that mean your meant to be a preppie? Are you...you know...inbred? And what are Otaku?"

Leigh stepped up to answer this. "To answer your questions my lil flower, Lann is supposed to be a prep, but believes that despite having loads of money, a rich child should learn how to be independant and do things for themselves, rather than relying on fortune. Also, Otaku are people who love Japanese cartoons, which are called anime, comic books, which are manga and games, such as Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts...AND SHE IS NOT INBRED!"

"Listen Bea...you don't mind me calling you Bea, do ya?" She shook her head, approved! "Unlike those preppie parents who want to keep their bloodline 'pure', my family believes you should follow your heart. If you love someone, go for it, but if you heart is broken, no doubt that one of your siblings will get the bastard who did the breaking."

I went over to my suitcase and got out the keys to unlock it. Remember I locked it Silent Hill Style, so that means 3 separate locks with separate keys. After unlocking it, I pulled out a pair of black trousers, a white shirt and some black shoes. I removed my current clothes and placed the trousers, shirt and shoes on...my new school my old one, only the white shirt had a Bullworth Acedemy logo on the breast pocket. Leigh gave me a spare tie she had, and I was ready for a tour, no longer looking like a freak...well I was the only girl wearing trousers. Which I shall now explain why.

I said there was markings on my legs. Well, when I was about 10 years old, me and Leigh were playing some football, and our ball went over some old woman's fence. At the top of her fence was barbed wire, and I thought it be easy to climb over. I tried, but both legs were caught in the wire, and I was left dangling in front of the poor old woman doing her gardening, both my legs incased in barbed wire. The wire was dug so deep into me legs that I was left with permanant impressions of the wires on both legs. I admit I actually am proud of them, shows people what a pillock I am.

So, after talking about the campuss some more, me and Leigh left Bea on her own to complete her Chemstry homework. My luggage was locked again, so that was safe. We walked outside to the main circle...thing, and turned towards the main building. But on my way over, I passed that brown-haired boy again. His eyes looked tired and miserable. He didn't look at me, and walked towards the boy's dorm.

"Look, Gary Smith may look cute, but trust me, you wanna stay away from him after the stuff your gonna hear about him."

"Why Leigh? He doesn't look to bad."

"No, last year, a full scale riot broke out here. Several students were taken to hospital, and all the school had to be re-furbished. They say he caused it all, and a lad called Jimmy Hopkins took him down, through a skylight in the headteacher's office. I heard something about him being on medication for ADD, but apparently, he stopped taking them and started manipulating everyone to do his bidding. After Jimmy took him out, Jimmy became _king of the school_, and Gary was sent to a mental hospital called Happy Volts...not too far from here. Best keep away Lann."

He looked so sad. He swung a duffle bag over one shoulder and kept walking, not looking at anything in particular, like he was in a daze. I turned away to look towards the main building. Kitty was there waiting! Yay. But there was some pig-faced lad next to her, with his arm around her shoulder, trying to turn her towards him and make her snog him. FUCK THAT, AWESOME TWIN LANN SHALL COME TO SAVE THE DAY...WHOOOSH!!

(ihavemilkshakeandpockyandibetsomeofyoudontohwellyummypockyandmilkshake)

Lexis: These chapters are getting longer and longer. My brain, SHE IS EXPANDING!

Leo: Yeah, I'm off shift now. *he leaves, and his sister Jamie comes in*

Lexis: Where the hell is Kyle? He should be here.

Jamie: Yeah, well after last night's events, he's gonna need to be sent to therapy with Joel for a while.

Lexis: LEO, GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUr ARSE *chases Leo*

Jamie: Meh, a new chapter is gonna be released every week, so stay tuned. Also, artwork will be posted on deviantart, so if you'd rather gawk at artwork for a better visual representation, just stop by at ShadowLexis(dot)deviantart(dot)com. Also, extras will be included, such as Lexis and Leo's chase and my brother's mental break down. Hurr hurr hurr. Please review, as reviewers get ice cream and it makes Lexis more motivated...can you guess why the Edgeworth fic is on hold? BYE BEEEEEEEEEEEEE *breathes* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*whack over the head*

Lexis: SHUT UP! YOU ARE DISRUPTING THE VOICES IN MY HEAD...no that's a birdie outside...COME BACK BIRDIE!!!


	5. Animal Herding Session

Tale of the Twins

Chapter Five: Animal Herding session

Lexis: I miss my Microsoft Word...*sniff*

Leo: Hn. Why not send it to one of your friends who know about the fic? Get them to run spell-check, and do something about it?

Lexis: Hmmm*glares*

Leo: But-

Lexis: ...Property.

Leo: *growls* We should get to work now.

Lexis: Yes. We should...still owe me moniez.

Leo: Will pocky and manga act as payment?

Lexis: Fix the wall, give me volume 2 & 3 of Chibi Vampire, 2 boxes of pocky of each flavour, and the second volume of Gerard & Jacques.

Leo: We'll see, disclaimers stand. *Drinks beer* This is what you do, _LEXIS,_ you make people into alcoholics...meeeeeeeeeeh.

(idontturnpeopleintoalcoholicsnayratherpeopleiknowbecomealcoholicsbecausetheycantequalmyawesomenessthisislonglol)

I kinda walked a little faster than I should have towards the main building with Leigh, as the boy STILL had his hands on my sister. How any person could consider him attractive was beyond my large egotisical mind. He was about as tall as the cute brown hair-ed guy earlier, only 2 inches shorter. He had short blonde hair that was closely cut to his scalp...and a pig nose, and covered in freckles, and a pig nose. He wore a shirt, which he obviously did not know how to fasten right...pig nose, a dark blue vest over his badly done shirt, and dark trousers...did I mention the pig nose?

"Ah, big sis, Leigh! There you are! This is Jimmy Hopkins." Stop smiling Kitty, you're too innocent for this? She now donned a white shirt like mine, but also wore a light blue diamond sweater, and light blue skirt. Also, white knee high socks and her classic black shoes that she wore with her lolita outfits. Her skirt was really poofy, like her maid outfit's, so it was nice that she wanted to remain as herself.

"Well, well ,well! Twins? Why, this is certainly new! Why don't you girls stick with me and I'll put you in the good life." Jimmy smiled as us, which made me feel really awkward, like when my mate Max found my yaoi drawings of him and Joel and showed his boyfriend, and Joel begged for me to do more. I felt awkward for a couple of days, but I was given money for it, so it was worth it. Oh yes, totally worth it, more money means more manga and cosplay...I can do a mean Haruhi.

"Get off mai sister." I growled.

"What you say? I couldn't catch that, beautiful!"

"You, no touchy mai sister, got it? Otherwise, I'll tear ya a new one" Never understood that phrase, but I like using it. I grabbed Jimmy's hand and moved it away from my sister. I then grabbed hold of Kitty's hand and moved her behind me.

"Oh, I see, a defensive I have to break through. Well, that should be no problem my dear..."

"HEY JIMMY!" A red-headed girl came running over to us. Looked so much like a punk...I like her. She grabbed him and started snogging him in-front of us. Kitty, Leigh and I turned away and maked gagging noises. It's not a good idea to start snogging someone like you really want it to turn into a shag...IN PUBLIC! It's just wrong, sorry.

"Thanks for the sugar Zoe." She smiled and walked away. No, I'm not gonna call her a slag or anything, but she's obviously in love with him, and perhaps doesn't see that he is, and probably has, cheated on her.

"Sorry about that. Now where were we? As yes, now how about a personal tour by the King of these grounds." He winked suggestively. I heard a really angry growl from behind me...uh-oh, Kitty's pissed off.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her, voilently. "Listen to me you little play-boy. Don't you dare flirt with me and my sister ever, when you clearly have bunnies running around for you. Come near us again, and I'm afraid that a little castration would be _fair play!_" She shoved him away from her so hard, that he fell on his arse, which sprouted a laugh from me and Leigh.

"Oh wow Katty! Ice burn!"

"Solid gold mai sister!"

I hugged her, and Leigh clapped her shoulder. We walked away from the so-called _King,_ and walked into the main building.

"I have to say that was impressive on your part, ladies." A voice from behind called to us. We turned and saw it was the mysterious brown haired lad. I'm positive I started to drool a little, but was puched once again, anime style by Leigh.

"Why thank you. I believe we haven't meet yet. I'm Leigh Hansen, and this is Katty Halloway, under my fist is her twin, Lann." Leigh said mellowly...that even a word? Anyways, she wasn't too sure about him, whether to trust him or not.

"I can see you don't trust me that well, but I suppose I might as well acknowledge you. I'm Gary Smith, and those riot rumours you heard? Well they are true." Leigh made a "hn" sound and walked off with Kitty, saying something a tour. But I stayed with him, rubbing my head from Leigh's mighty fists o'fury.

"H-hi Gary. Not to be mean or anything, but you don't seem like the sort of person to cause mayhem." I stood up straight and saw him look back at me.

"Well, you know appearences can be deceiving. And when you have ADD, and the medication your on makes your mind sway, it's kinda understandable as to what happened last year." He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Well, that's side effects for you. And it seems my friend and sister have buggered off on a tour, and I'm new...sooo, could you kindly give me a tour?" Please say yes, I don't wanna be alone.

"I suppose I might as well. I should start making a good reputation again. Besides, I suppose I may have found someone who is equal to my intellect. Come on then...Lann is it?" We started walking right from the front doors.

"Well, my real name is Louise-Ann, but it's much easier to call me Lann." We walked around for about an hour, touring both upstairs and down. He pointed out some class rooms and the girls toilets...handy. He looked as though he was about to ask something, when a voice came from no-where.

"Gary Smith, please report to the main office immediatly!"

"WHO SAID THAT? WHERE DID IT COME FROM?!" I yelled for giggles, but all I got was a small smirk for my _amazing_ stupidity.

"I'm guessing you didn't have intercoms in your English schools. Come on." Ah...intercom, oh lol. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards the office. Once there, the receptionist handed Gary some pills and he swallowed them, pulling a sour face. I was given a timetable of my lessons while here. Let's see:

Monday: English, History, German (As I had to complete a GCSE course in it)  
Tuesday: Maths, Chemstry, Home Economics

Wednesday: Shop (the hell is that?), PE, Biology  
Thursday: Photography, English, Maths  
Friday: Art and Music.

Huh, not too bad. I caught Gary looking over my shoulder.

"You only have two lessons on Friday. Also, I see you have English, Maths, all the Sciences, Music and Art with me." I felt a lil blush on my cheeks. Also, he noted my locker number and tooked me towards it. He showed me how to open one.

"Great, a place were I can store random shit and get it stolen instantly! What a great idea!" I said, my voice thick with sarcasim.

"Heh, I see you noticed the three boys who broke into other people's lockers." I closed my locker door, but something unexpected happened. Gary, of all people, grabbed my shoulder and forced me against my locker. He leaned so close to my face (Yup, growing red), and placed one hand on my hip, and the other on the locker.

"Listen, I noticed you were talking with Hopkins earlier. If you would rather have someone who has the same...intelligence as yourself, you'll do the right thing and keep away from the bastard. He left me with a large scar on my back after crashing throw Crabblesnitch's window. I would love to repay the favour." We noticed a prefect walking by, and he watched us suspiciously. Guess voilence towards girls wasn't accepted at all here, at least they did something right here. Gary must have felt the large guy's presence and brushed his lips lightly against my cheek, to look like something else. And then the blood and...

"HEY! Are you ok?!" Gary looked concerned, blood was now pouring down my face. Large guy coming over.

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just a nosebleed. I get them often." I took some tissue out my pocket and wiped my face clean, holding the bridge of my nose to get the bleeding to stop. After five minutes of Gary helping me to clean up my blood, we walked towards the cantine. Luckily, the prefect believed me about the nosebleed and walked away, and me and Gary had no blood on our clothes. I noted that a white shirt, which had the top two buttons undone, under a dark green vest and dark brown trousers (A.N: Think of his uniform frm the first game people) looked good on him.

"Oh, there you are Lann. You know, it would be a good idea not to swan off with boys who are physcopaths." Leigh said, while we stood outside the cantine. She was followed by Kitty.

"Well you know what would be a good idea? For you not to swan off and leave me in this zoo alone!" I shouted.

"Oh, I left you?! You fucking liar!" Leigh pulled out a small pocket knife and held it near me.

"Me? A liar? PLEASE!" I responded with a tazer gun out of mine. Kitty face-palmed.

"Ah, Leigh and Lann are always like this...easy to tip, easy to snap." Kitty said, facing Gary.

"Always? Then I suppose this might be interesting."

Me and Leigh growled towards each other a bit more...glarind into each other's soul. One minute later, we burst out laughing, linked our arms and pocketed our weapons. We never used our weapons on each other, we just have them for self-defence.

"If you two ladies are done, I think it's best if we go see this zoo's lifestock." Gary sneered. We all walked into the cantine, and saw about six distinct groups of people.

"Over there, in the ugly bright green, are the nerds. Sneaky bastards who will backstab you if you be-friend them. Only good if you want your homework done. They hang around the library. Over there, in the blue, like your sister, are the preps. Massively inbred and are all about themselves. They're either by Harrington House, or the boxing club in town. By the counter in the leather jackets are the Greasers. Think they're tough, but can be broken. They're either by the Auto-shop or in the "less-fortunate" areas of Bullworth. In the Gym clothes are the Jocks. They are the strongest clique in the school, and are Jimmy's personal bitches. Found in the gym areas only. In the white shirts are the bullies. An unofficial clique of the school, but are noticed. It's likely you've come into contact with one, so either fight back, or give them money. Last but not least are the non-cliques. Again, an official clique, but recognised. I'm guessing that Lann and Leigh are one of them, and Katty is a prep. You twins are not inbred are you?" Gary asked. A long winded explaination of each group, but as long as you've got someone in the know, I guess it helps.

"Our mum is a professional photographer who met our dad once. They dated for two years, then married. Our older brother, who is 18, and is about to take over our dad's computer business, that brought in lots of our money, was bron one year later, then it was me and Lann, then our youngest sister, Amielia." Kitty explained. I never bothered with detail of family. "Also, our parents believe in free love. We can't stand the idea of sleeping with relatives to keep a blood line 'pure', it's ridiculos."

The four of us left the building and headed towards the big circle. We were about to say goodbye to Gary, when that Jimmy boy came and punched Gary's cheek. He stumbled back into me, holding his cheek. A smaller boy in a pink shirt (GAY!!!) was behind him, trying to get him to calm down.

"I know you're up to something Gary, just remember what happened last time, don't you!?" He shouted. No way was I gonna stand for that. I pushed Gary aside, raised my leg, and slammed it against Jimmy's head. Leigh, who was attending to Gary's cheek wound, and Kitty gasped at my actions. Jimmy stumbled back, clutching his head. Hope he doesn't mind losing some brain cells, that he probably doesn't use.

"Hey, listen to me, you pig-faced jackass, you have no right to punched someone who has not done a thing to you. Sure, you have made some conflicts with Gary last year, but that doesn't mean that he's the same. You fucking prick."

"And what, you're gonna stand up to him, you bitch? You don't know what happened, and you're standing up for him, you cross-dressing freak!" OH THAT DOES IT!

"Cross-dressing?" I pulled up my trouser leg, revealing the barbed scars. "See these scars? FROM BARBED WIRE! And let me say, just because I was hanging upside , with my legs tangled in the barbed wire, doesn't mean I'm not afraid to get some wire and hook it around your neck!"

He stormed off, the other boy trailing behind him. Leigh, Kitty and Gary watched him walk away.

"Well, we found someone with a bigger ego than Lann." Leigh said, breaking the tension with a sickening crack.

"My ego, Leigh, is the same size a Kia Soul. His is about the size of a football pitch, and it seriously needs popping."

"What I am interested in, are those scars on your legs, Lann. True story of not?"

"True, sadly. Although, I can look back now with Leigh here and laugh about my stupidity." We all shared a laughed, Gary's shoulders shaking a little, and we got another smirk out of him. We said good bye to each other, me and Leigh going to our dorm, Gary going to the boys, and Kitty running to Harrington House. If that bastard Jimmy thinks he's gonna hurt my new friend, or my family, he's got another thing comming.

(Imwatchingcsirightnowwhiletypingthisyoupeoplearecertainlyluckygettingtwochaptersinonedayacookieswillbegiventosomeonewhocanputspacesinthismessageandmakeitgrammaticalycorrect)

Lexis: Sorry if I made Jimmy sound like a bastard, but I do not like him and ne needs his head kicked in.

Leo: *now drunk* Ish not your fault, Lexsish...hurr hurr, I mean, ish not like I...heh heh heh...

Lexis: Bedtime now.

Leo: *passes out in the office*

Lexis: *grabs Leo's legs and begins to drag him away* Please R&R peoples...while I deal with an alcoholic here...also, as it's the bank holiday, you guys can count on more chapters over this weekend. Coursework can go jump off a bridge lol. Artwork is now up at deviantart!


	6. Diary of Insanity

Tale of the Twins

Chapter 6: Diary of insanity

Lexis: I guess you guys can consider this one of the many sub-chapters that will appear in this story. They're all gonna be diaries of Leigh during her time at Bullworth. Since this is being written at night, Leo will not appear here. Instead, I introduce his sister, Jamie.

Jamie: Alright, my lovelies? Jamie here! Born and raised on the highlands of Scotland! Now, it would be Kyle, as he does night-work, but after the other day with Leo and Leigh, he's now in therapy.

Lexis: And Leigh is paying.

Jamie: Disclaimers! The chances of Lexis here, owning Bully would the same as my tits becoming E-cups...so what does that tell you? *drinks*

Lexis: Is there anyone in your family who doesn't drink?

Jamie: Yeah. me younger brother, Lucas.

Lexis: HE'S ONLY TEN YEARS OLD!

(ihavethemostterribleheadacherightnowbutimtoodamnlazytogetoffmyarseandgetsomethingforthepainlol)

_Date: 10th September 2009_

_Time of entry: 5:47pm_

_Mood: Meh_

_Sanity: In check_

_So, Katty and Lann arrived today, and I'm sure they copped a few heads. I mean, they stuck out sooo much! Lann looked like she'd jumped in a time portal back to the 80's and wandered out again, and Katty was in Gothic Lolita...a maid's outfit to be exact._

_But besides them arriving, Leo came to see me! It's been about 3 months since we last saw each other, and we both missed each other. He proposed that we get married last December, when I was only 14 and he was 18. That's not as bad as Joel and Max. They first fell in love when Max was 12 and Joel was 16, and one year later, they're getting engaged. Well, since Max can't legally marry anyone yet, Joel gave him a "promise" ring. I think it's sweet...in a way._

_Leo said he's gonna be staying at my mother's house. So this means, every weekend, when I go home to get my clothes washed and regain vital sleep, I can spend some time with him...which is totally fucking sweet!_

_So, earlier, I was talking to Beatrice about our latest chemistry project. It's to do with various oils and the methods of extraction, and we have to do a practical, where we have to extract the oil from sun flower seeds. She said something about the uses of the oil, I can't remember it that well, as I was snorting sherbet and it makes my mind go snooker-loopy, YES! I snort sherbet! There's nothing wrong with it. It's like snorting that Nesquic milkshake powder. Nothing bad happens, it just gives you a violent sugar rush, then you feel as tired as shit._

_I'm actually grateful that I store this diary in a box that's locked and needs a number and word code to unlock it. If the queen attention whore, Mandy, got hold of it, she probably spread a lot of the content around. Urg, Mandy. I can't stand her. She prances around the place like she's queen, and takes anything for herself. The other week, she stormed in here and stole mine and Bea's science notes. I suggested to her that I get them back and hurt teh bitch in the process, but she ran off and begged Jimmy Hopkins to get them back. He did, and then he snogged Bea. Then he turned to me and asked if I, and I quote, "_wanted some sugar from the daddy."_ Instead, I slapped him. I told him I could have got them back myself and I wouldn't betray my love for Leo. Although, I said boyfriend who lived back home, so he couldn't find him and beat the tar out of him. Leo would have kicked his arse anyways, he did fencing when he was younger and was a regional champion._

_Speaking of boyfriends, I saw something the other day. Trent, who is a well known bully and a flirt with the ladies, was snogging (with tongue!) Kirby, one of the smallest jocks, but not the weakest jock. I guess what Lola said was true. Trent and Kirby are probably dating. That's kinda sweet. I mean, I've seen the way Kirby looks at Trent, and there's so much love in those eyes that it would probabyly cause Lann to die from the amount of blood lost from her nose._

_I guess there's another girl I don't mind. Lola. Even though she's got the reputation of being a slag, she's actually good company. Her main boyfriend, Johnny, is a canny nice lad. Not bad to look at, but he's so lovestruck for Lola. I talked to him once, but he assumed I was laughing at him. I said I respected him as an individual, and I would never laugh at someone with his status. He backed off, and I talked to him about his gang. If I'm not mistaken, they're tough, they live in the poorer areas of Bullworth, they like cars and bikes, and hate the prep who shove their money around. I explain to him that I had some "family" (I use that loosely, Katty and Lann are not family yet, as me and Leo are waiting till I've finished school to marry), coming to the town and one was going to be living in Harrington House out of safety. I told him he needed to stay away from her, and that meant he couldn't make fun of her and it wasn't her choice to be a prep. He understood...I think._

_Apparently, some bloke called Gary Smith has come back to this school. Bea said he was some physco who caused a massive riot, which caused several students in need of medical attention. The Hopkins came, beat him up, crashed through the skylight of the headmaster's office and Gary was sent to a local mental institute. He's being let back in the school, with some people thinking he's gonna repeat what he did last year._

_But I think I've rambled enough. I'm ending this journal. Katty is in her dorm with the preps (God, I hope someone warns her about the really weird prep...I think his name is Gord...I dunno), Leo is at home with my family, and Joel is there...with Max...with their unusually healthy libido...I shudder, Bea is doing some Chemistry homework and Lann is reading a manga called Menkui! I think it's about gay love and how some people are superficial. I remember reading the first volume and I thought it was tooth-rottenly sweet. I should get the flask of Chicken Noodle soup out for us 3 to eat for dinner. No way am I wasting money on any food and there's no way I'd eat the stuff in the canteen unless someone payed me well over a billion quid. And besides, my mother made this soup. Leo gave me it earlier, before he left. Katty should be getting treated to gourmet food in Harrington House._

_The slowly going insane medic;_

_Leigh Julia Rosario Hansen_


	7. Mrs Hansen

Tale of the Twins

Chapter 7: Mrs Hansen

Lexis: So, how's your hangover?

Leo: Piiiiss ooooff, I can't believe you let me drink so much. Stop me next time.

Lexis: Yeahsurewhatever, LET'S START THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!

Leo: *clutches head* Dooooon't shout, it huuuuuuuuuuuurts.

(ireallyshoulddomaicourseworkbutnahfuckitthisismuchmoarfungiggle)

Ah! Saturday morning. Confused? HA! Good. Not really. After we separated from Gary, me and Leigh went back to our dorm. Leigh offered me some of her soup in a flask for tea...or dinner, whatever. She said it was better than the slop which was served here, and said if OFSTED (That's like, the British School inspectors) was here, this place would have been shut down a looooong time ago. Either that or the man-lady that serves the food would have been fired. Bea joined us too. She told us some more info on the prison and told us about each clique in detail. Now all I have to do is help her to get rid of her spots and sort out her dress issues, and voila! We have a moe friend!

Anyways, I awoke to the sound of my alarm on mai AWESOME mobile phone. I set Flandre Scarlet's theme, "U.N Owen was her?", as the alarm, and it woke all 3 of us up. YAY! Mai punishment? A pillow right in mai face! And then Leigh's fist on my head. Bea said she was going to get some research done, so we left her to it. Me and Leigh changed into casual clothes. Leigh wore a pair of dungerees, with an orange t-shirt underneath. She wore a pair of brown hiking trainers with them. She carried a small shoulder bag that she made in textiles before she moved to America. It was black, and said, _"Be polite, be effecient, and plan to kill everyone you meet"_, a classic phrase from Meet the Sniper, promoting Team Fortress 2. We love that game to bloody giblets.

I wore a pair of dark skinny jeans, and a sleeveless white shirt that had the Rolling Stones logo on it. I wore a pair of gladiator sandles that Mum had got my after I got excellent results of my exams, and a black cap. I left my long brown hair down. We didn't have breakfast as we were going to visit Leigh's mum and new husband. All I knew about him was that he was called Derek and took his wife's last name, instead of her taking his name, I believe it was "Rogers".

On our way out of our dorm, we bumped into Mandy and her brain-less troop.

"Oh my Gosh, like what are you two wearing?" She shrieked.

"Hah, they look like they're from the 80's. Look, if you have any sense, go to Style Icons!" Said Christy. Her voice grates me horribly.

"You know, I think we've been over this before! Me and Lann here, are not followers of any fashion. If we like what we wear, then you have no right to judge us. I mean, short skirts? Neon-bright tops? What are you, looking for somone to do you up the jacksie?" Leigh yelled. Me and Leigh hate following fashion trends. I like wearing hats, and Leigh likes her dungerees.

"Then, if you're not going to take our advice, then why are you talking to us?" Mandy sneered. The lil Angie stayed completely quiet, like a mouse.

"You were the one to call us out, you slut!" Leigh jeered.

"Slut? The only man for me is Ted. But knowing you, you're probably lost in your world with metal-mouth and you don't know who it is, so I'll enlighten you, it's the quarter-back. The one you can never have."

"_'The man she could never have'_? Sorry Mandy, but Leigh is engaged...to my cousin." I stated.

"And besides, _Mandy_, why did I see you making out with Jimmy Hopkins? Only man? Please." We stalked off, leaving Mandy with a shocked look on her face. Wait...Hopkins? That was the pig-faced boy whose head I kicked in yesturday. How anyone could snog him...or even kiss him with out having to throw-up?

We walked out to the dorm, and saw Kitty waiting in the circle. She had her hair down, with a hair-band behind her fringe. She wore a brown poncho over her brown t-shirt. She also wore a long brown skirt that was near her ankles, and wore gladiator sandles. She was stood next to Gary, who was talking to the lad with the pink shirt.

"Ah, Lann, Leigh, I'd like you to meet Femme-boy, the girliest boy in school." Gary said, smiling. He pushed the boy forward a little, and the boy went a lil red.

"You know Gary, just because you're on different medication, doesn't mean you've changed. You're still a jerk." He turned to us three. "H-hi, I'm Pete." He held out his hand. Leigh shook it, Kitty shook it, but me? HUG!

"HAI!" I yelled, as I grabbed hold of him and lifted him into the air, so his feet didn't touch the ground. "I'm Lann, hyper-active female, manga artist and junior photographer. This is Katty, my younger sister. A delicate flower who can burst into a fire-ball at any second. And this is Leigh, junior medic in training. Can treat most of your unhealthy war wounds of your school."

"C-could you put me down...p-please?" He said, going blue. So I did, spoilsport. He waved and ran back to the dorm. Leaving us, once again, with Gary. I looked at him, and he was wearing a light blue polo shirt and black trousers. He didn't button up the polo shirt, so his chest was slightly on show. I'm sure Leigh elbowed me for staring.

"Sooo, what are you three ladies up today? Going on a tour of our shitty town? Maybe listening to what the cheer-leaders have to say about your fashion sense?" Gary sneered.

"No, Gary. We're getting a tour tomorrow, and the day we listen to those cheer-leaders is the day Jimmy Hopkins gets re-constructed facial surgery and jumps into a river...to drown!" I retorted. This got a sharp laugh from Gary.

"Yeah, I'd like to see that day too."

"Gary, today, we are going to see Mrs Hansen, Leigh's mother. Hey, why not see if Gary can come along aswell?"

"I'm not too sure Katty. Lann, gimme your phone for a sec." I gave her my phone, and she made a quick call. Her mum had given us the all-clear to bring Gary with us. We offered him proper breakfast, but he declined, saying he was off to, and I quote, _"The horrors that I need to remind myself of_" and walked off. For shame...oh well. So off we trudged to Leigh's house, with her pointing out some areas of minor importance. One place was the Glass Jaw Boxing club, where some boys who lived in the same dorm as Kitty stood outside, idly chatting about something and laughing. They should laugh at life, because I know something that most 30 year olds figure out after they have a mental breakdown and either jump out the office window at the office blocks they work at, convert to alcohol like it's some form of God...which, according to Joel, is understandable as apparently alcohol is best to drown your troubles...and I have double-d sized breasts (sarcasim...they're a b at most) or the 30 year olds decide they want to go to the seaside...I mean, commit suicide.

After 10 minutes of walking, we came to these really fancy houses...and I mean really fancy! Seriously, if someone won the lottery, this would be the place they'd move to! Then be forced out once they've carelessly spent their cash. We went to a large house that was by a dirt track and outside was a motorbike, a Fiat 500 (A.N:how I want one of those!) and Mini Cooper convertable. Leo's jeep was probably in the garage along with another car, say a Porche 911 GT3 RS! That's Mrs Hansen's car.

Anyways, Leigh banged on the door 4 times, waited for about 30 seconds, and did it again. She did it five more times, and then the door opened to show a young man, about 20-ish, with shaggy black hair, green eyes, and not wearing a shirt. He wore some track-suit bottoms, but no shirt. Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Joel. His boyfriend/future life-partner is joining our school in 2 weeks, so he's staying here, as Max isn't staying on campus, but living at Leigh's mum's house.

"Oh! About time you girls came to see us! We thought you were gonna arrive yesturday!" Joel said, with a cheery tone.

"Yeah, we were busy settling in Joel. It's kinda hectic at that school." I replied.

"Plus, we would needed a tour, collect our timetables and get used to our dorms, Joel." Kitty stated. He laughed and walked with us into the dining room. When we walked in, and 2 people were sitting at the table. A young boy with black hair and purple highlights was sitting closest to us, by the door. He was wearing a baggy Zelda t-shirt and shorts. Opposite him was an older man, roughly in his early 40's, wearing a football t-shirt. I said FOOTBALL! Not the obvious rip-off of rugby. He wore a Newcastle t-shirt, but everyone knows Newcastle is crap. (A.N: Honestly, they are! But my dad supports them so I have to be careful what I say). He wore a pair of jeans and his short dusty blonde hair appeared to be very wavy. Kido, the younger boy, is Leigh's brother. He's being home-schooled for some reason. He was shovelling pancakes drenched in syrup down his gob, while the other man was eating some toast and playing something on his blue DS.

"Leigh, Lann, Katty, nice to see you girls joined us! We're wondering when you lasses would show up!" A voice bellowed from behind us. We turned around to greet what seemed to be an adult version of Leigh. Her hair was spikier and wore a blue vest with a knee-length black skirt. She held a plate with.....er....OMG SHE HAS CRUMPETS!

And now...a brief lesson with Leigh on British cuisine.

Leigh: Ok, let's get something straight. Crumpets are absolutely gorgeous to have for breakfast. You'd be better off going to Google Images to know what they look like. They're kinda creamy and taste AWESOME with a tablespoon full of butter.

And that was a lesson with Leigh on British cuisine.

Dulanda (do not ask anything about her name ok? She WILL bludgen you to death) walked by and placed the plate of crumpets on the table. Me and Joel instantly went for them, taking as much as we could. Kitty, Kido, Dulanda and Dulanda's husband laughed while Leigh face-palmed. She has to learn to live a little.

"Oh! That reminds me! Lann, Katty, you girls haven't met my husband. This is my new husband, Dwane. He's applied to by the new maths teacher at Bullworth!" Dulanda said cheerfully.

"Dad's got a degree in math and physics, so he should be ideal." Kido said.

"Kido! Don't shovel that many pancakes down your throat, you'll choke!" Dwane shouted. He had a very rich voice, one of those guys who you'd want to read a book for you as you tried to sleep.

We all sat down around the table and helped ourselves to whatever food was infront of us. Everyone in the Hansen house specialises in something. Dwane in Maths and Physics, Dulanda in food, Leigh in medicine, chemistry and heavy weapons combat and Kido in music, cars and dual weapon combat. Combat is odd, but it's a helpful skill.

After we had our amazing British breakfast, we helped clear the table. I watched Joel walk away with in shoulder's hunched. He's in a mood. I followed him as he went into his room. I stood outside for a few seconds and I heard light crying. I gently opened the door to see him sitting on his bed, facing away from the door, with his head in his hands. I walked over, and sat on his blue bed sheets. He leaned his head on my shoulder and was lightly crying.

"I....I j-just miss him...m-miss him so much..." Joel stuttered.

"It'll be ok Joel," I wrapped my arms around him, in a sort of awkward hug, "this time next week, he'll be here, running into your arms, and you'll do things that would make blood poor from every orifice of any yaoi fangirl's body." He laughed a little. I'm a massive yaoi fangirl, and seeing Max and Joel together make my heart melt.

We sat there, just hugging. Me and Joel have a brother-sister relationship. He acts as my older brother as my actual brother is a dick, and Joel is much better.

Joel agreed to take us on a tour of the town, so I was forced out of his room while he got ready and did his hair. God, you're such a vanity bitch Joel! But, your my brother, and I THINK YOUR AWESOME!

(thistookmefourdaystogetthisdoneihopeyoupeoplearehappyabouthis!)

Lexis: This is now done.

Leo: *on the floor, asleep*

Lexis: Yeah, I'm just gonna leave him. IMPORTANT NEWS! I have some bad news regarding this fanfic, you will be sad to here. Due to the fact I'm up to my flat tits in coursework and practice exams, you guys are gonna have to wait a while for the next chapter. Also, 1st of June till the 12th, I am on work experience at a local primary school. I won't be doing any sort of homework then, so I could get something for you guys then. ALSO, week beginning 25th May, I have a week off school. During that week, I plan to get any and all homework out of the way and done with. This is a major problem in year 10, we get weighed down with too much homework, and some people go insane. I can't even count how many times that I have come close to having a mental breakdown, but I'm strong, and I try to motivate myself.

Leo: *body twitches*

Lexis: So thanks for reading this, you guys rock my socks! But I am not wearing any socks...SO WHAT WILL YOU DO?!?! Don't forget to click that magic "review" button below. Every review acts as more motivation for me and my lazy arse and I'm not writing anymore until this fanfic gets minimum of 10 reviews, just because I'm being a picky bitch...well........DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT *gets out Drop Dead, a Resident Evil doujin*


	8. Our glorious Family Reunion

Tale of the Twins

Chapter 8: Our glorious Family reunion

Lexis: Since this is ANOTHER late night start, Kyle is going to help me, fresh out of therapy. How are you Kyle?

Kyle: Heh, I'm good. Me nerves are shot slightly, but the therapist said that's normal.

Lexis: Well, that's great...could you do the disclaimer? You haven't done it yet.

Kyle: 'Kay, ShadowLexis only owns any OC's mentioned below. Bully, the characters and any other merchandise mentioned below are not ShadowLexis. While she does own a copy of Bully and some of the merchandise below, she did not create them, and is a lowly fan.

Lexis: *punches the wall*

Kyle: *panics, and assumes the fatal position on the floor* OHMYFUCKINGGODIT'SHAPPENINGAGAIN, IT'SHAPPENINGAGAIN, IT'SHAPPENING AGAIN ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!

Lexis: Lol, funny. *looks directly at you* I'm a sadist ok? I get a rise out of people getting tortured. Put's a smile on my face...ok?

(headovertoshadowlexis(dot)deviantart(dot)comforsomemorecraaaazyinformationaboutyourstruely)

You know that phrase, "_gimme five more minutes! I'm almost ready!"? _I don't trust it anymore. Me, Leigh and Kitty have been sitting on these stairs for nearly an hour, waiting for Joel to take us round town, and he keeps asking for five more minutes! Five minutes my amazing British arse! This is why I hate vanity, makes you late for important things.

Kitty's looking around the main hall of Leigh's house. Huh, an axe on the wall? I should mention Leigh is skilled with heavy weight weaponry and can wield that axe. That particular axe has a sort of seethe style blade...I think Leigh named that _Ares_. We like weird names!

"OK! I'm ready to go!" Shouted "Joel!" from behind us. Kitty yelped and dashed into my arms, while I glared at him. He had brushed through his black, shaggy hair, so it now looked wavy. He wore black and white striped shirt, with two buttons of the collar undone. He wore a black tie around his neck and a black waist coat. (A.N: I saw this on sale at a shop called next.) He wore a pair of skinny navy blue jeans that had been sliced in some places and a pair of black converse trainers.

"HEY! You had that outfit on 20 minutes ago, and you said it didn't look right! WHY PUT IT BACK ON?" Leigh bellowed, her eyes trying their best to try and set Joel on fire and turn him into a human fireball...but maybe her glasses were deflecting the rays back into her sockets.

"Well...heh, I pride myself on the way I look Leigh. You know I'm into the whole alternative thing along with Lann so I just thought it would be best...right?" He said while sheepishly scratching the back of his head. Kitty giggled softly while Leigh still glared at Joel, upgrading fire to lasers. Anyways, me and Kitty linked our arms and we walked out the house and into the nice area of Bullworth.

"OK! First, things first. As you can see, we are currently in a very nice neighbourhood. Most of the prep students live up here, so this is their zone. Some can be seen on bikes, some can be see socialising with each other and others are down boxing club. Their leader was Derby Harrington, but they now serve _The King_." Joel said the "king" with venom.

"You mean that pig-faced, ugly man-whore Jimmy Hopkins? We've encountered him already, trying to make moves on Kitty, then making out with another girl right in front of her pure eyes and..."

Kitty quickly interrupted Leigh, her faced twisted into something ugly, and her voice was low and scratchy, showing her demented side.

"**If that Hopkins boy is smart, he'll knoow that he shouldn't mess with a girl's heart. If he ever, EVER tries to pull something like that again, I'll make sure I personally, will hurt him. I will torture him until he squeals like a little child, and SHOW EVERYONE! And then, just so he'd look the part, I'd castrate him AND then glue his dick to his HEAD! THEN PEOPLE CAN SEE WHAT A DICK-HEAD HE IS, AAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!**" Kitty coughed quickly.

"I'm done, ready to go?"

We quickly nodded, not wanting to see this demented side again. It only shows when someone has done something that has either hurt herself so badly, or whenever I get insulted/hit/slashed with a knife...this list goes on. Anyway, this demented side comes out for self-defence and it really shows how insane she is. Oddly enough, she isn't mentally insane and isn't on medication. And she snaps back to her normal, fun loving self after, so I consider that a bonus leverage. She can hide this demented side and adults wouldn't believe she had one!

Recovering from the demented showing, Joel quickly showed us down a hidden dirt path. Looked ideal for a cycling root if you asked me, but when we reached the bottom of the path, I re-thought that idea. It leads us to a beach, and next to an old lighthouse building. It was really pretty, a good place to stay all day and get some good reading done, like the _Divine Comedy _by Dante and _Frankenstein _by Mary Shelly. Hate to say, but there are no books like them around today..._Twilight_ can jump off a bridge...a really big bridge...like...Tower Bridge in London, into the murky river Thames.

"Ah, the lighthouse, also owned by the local twa-" Joel started to say.

"Well, if it isn't the three lady psychos!" A voice bellowed from behind us. We turned to see, and low and behold, Lord Pig-face had arrived, with crew in tow. Just perfect. The one day I want to spend getting to know this place and he has to turn up.

"Hello _James_." Joel and Leigh sneered. However my face twisted into anger. Only Leigh and I were psychos, Kitty wasn't one at all. Time to set the record straight.

"Hey, pig-face. Kitty here isn't a bloody psycho; she's a respectable young woman."

"What about in school then? When she snarled at me just making-out with my girlfriend?" He asked, his voice thick with sarcasm. Kitty pulled me to the side and went in for an attack.

"**You mean when I pushed you onto your cocky arse? I'm surprised it didn't hurt you. No doubt that you've got some sort of pole shoved up there.**"

"You wanna play rough, you English in-bred freak?"

"**Oh how I LOVE it when you try to act all tough in front of your little gang. I'm not inbred sadly. If I was inbred, I'd have body parts missing, or better still, look like you.**" Kitty retorted quick and fast. Jimmy looked taken back a little. His crew jeered a little and altogether "ooooh"ing sounds were made. We tried our hardest to stifle our laughter. Tried, but failed. Kitty was too good for this sort of thing.

"You girls think you're tough?"

"We're hard Jimmy-boy. Meaning, we're tougher than tough. Living in North-east England makes you tougher than most people sunshine." Leigh answered back.

Mt. Jimmy erupted. He went to punch Leigh in the face but she dodged the first blow and jumped back to were Joel was stood. Joel took position in front of Kitty, shielding her. Leigh on the left, and me on the right. Ready to fight. Jimmy went to punch me this time, but someone's arm shot out, grabbed Jimmy's wrist and twisted it behind his back. Someone with brown hair mixed with blue and green highlights.

"You Americans, shame on you. A man should know that he should never attack a young lady, even if they are being back-stabbing evil bitches." The boy threw Jimmy's arm away from him. Wait, I know that strong Northern Ireland accent. The boy went into a fighting stance, as if to protect all 4 of us.

"If you want a fight, I'm sure you wouldn't mind taking me down first right?" The boy asked. He purposely acted cocky, probably to grind their gears and get more out of a fight.

"Jimmy! He isn't nothing! I'll take 'him on!" Some kid with way too much gel on his head stepped forward. He looked like he'd stepped out of some old chuddy advert failing to carry out a look that was only popular in the 50's. I heard the name "_Johnny_" being shouted out as this 50's boy went for the boy who defended us, but his punched was dodged and the defence boy landed a punch in Johnny's gut, and flipped him over.

"My my, Americans are cocky." The boy called. Jimmy's crew backed off and went away, while Johnny just laid there on the sand...so much for loyalty. Leigh went to check on Johnny, when we heard car tyres screech and a woman ran out of the car. Looked just like the boy, except her hair held no brown.

"KYLE! Why'd you jump out like that?! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF!" The girl cried, hammering her fists onto Kyle's chest. A boy with sandy brown hair ran behind the girl, struggling to breathe. Joel ran towards him yelling "_MAX!_" and swept the boy into his arms in a bear-like hug. Kyle hugged the girl in his arms while she continued to hit him.

"Jamie, couldn't you see? Leigh, Kitty, Lann and Joel were under attack. Leo said we gotta look out for the girls, especially Lann and Kitty."

"Always wanting to be the _good little brother _doesn't you?" Jamie questioned, with a heavy sarcastic tone. Ok, enough family love, BREAKING TIEM!

"Hey, what are you guys doing here? I thought you weren't coming up till next week?" I asked. Leigh was still checking Johnny, making sure he hadn't hit is head.

"Well, we wanted to get to know the area first. Leo drove us here...and has apparently driven off with our stuff. Anyways, we can always hand fire in our new home for a while and...ahhh...J-Joel....stop it p-lease!" Max, the sandy brown-haired lad said, while his boyfriend Joel thought it would be a good idea to ravish his neck.

We had a laugh, and Johnny had legged it (ran-away). We began to walk away from the beach, as the big-deformed family that we are. Joel proceeded to take us all around the town, and then back to home, throwing Max over his shoulder saying they had "_un-finished" _business to attend to. Kitty and I walked back to our temporary home. Leigh was staying at her house to spend time with her family like a normal child.

"I thought it was a nice surprise that they showed up earlier than usual." Kitty said innocently, her eyes glistening.

"Yeah, it was nice to see the Irish and Scottish crazy green and blue haired cousins, Kyle and Jamie and our favourite gay friend, Max." I replied, my hands inter-locked and pressed on top of my head in a sort of relaxing pose.

"And I also say it was a good thing that Max twocked me hat!"

"Penalty point?"

"Plus 3 sis, which means he's not eating anything till he's sang 99 bottles of beer on the wall, and he gets down to one."

We laughed some more and walked into the school gates and saw some boys in green vests throwing stuff at boys. SUDDENLY, a glass container containing a mysterious green substance came flying towards us. I freaked, but someone caught it and threw it back towards the boys in green. I heard them coughing and wheezing...oh great, stink bomb.

"What an awesome warzone! Forget staying with Leigh and her family, this is fucking awesome!" A boy cried from behind us. Oh great....Kyle.

"You could have been a smartarse for once and stayed with Leigh and you twin sister and older brother, but nooooooooo, you had to be an adrenaline junkie and come here didn't you?" I sneered.

He laughed and ran past us, heading for the boy's dorm, screaming the Hartlepool football anthem. We just shrugged our shoulders and walked back to our dorm, greeting Beatrice on the way. God I am knackered.

(thistookmetoolongtofinishmygodihateexamsandcourseworkandcompetitiondeadlinesbahihatethemall)

Lexis: TOO DAMN LONG!

Kyle: Oh shush.

Lexis: *kicks the wall*

Kyle: *has fled the room*

Illica: Was it a good idea to do that?

Lexis: Probably not. And from now on, Illica here is going to proof-read and spells check my work. She doesn't have a FF account, but she is on DA! And she's got some good snippets of text on there too.

Illica: femmefatalemode is my name over at DA, feel free to stop by! I will eventually get a FF account most likely with th same name

Lexis: YEAH, WOOP WOOP WOOP.....*falls on the floor asleep*

Kyle: *quickly pops in* Before boss fell asleep on the floor there, she wanted to let you guys know that every Friday, you will get a new chapter. It will be posted before midnight GMT!


	9. You had a bad day

Tale of the Twins

Chapter 9: You had a bad day

Lexis: ...

Leo: Lexis...urm...the chapter has started.

Lexis: ...

Leigh: Oh come on! Today has been so nice and everyone has been smiling...so what's with the silence?

Lexis: I just took a melancholy bath and you're asking me why I'm not speaking?

Leo: Tsk, fine. Disclaimers stand as normal. Excuse us while we rid the emo from Lexis.

Lexis: I hate everything! I hate wearing a mask to people, pretending to be all happy and hyper, I'm sick of always being pushed around, I hate myself...I hate the fact that *is dragged away before you hear more*

(This chapter of TOT is brought to you by melancholy baths and showers, for that time you need some reflection)

Sunday went by like a cow on a space rocket. We basically trudged back round to Leigh's house, where Jamie gladly handed over some posters I used to hang in my room, varing from simple posters of gothic anime kids and some Zelda stuff to massive colabaration like the Super Smash Bros Melee poster and some Resident evil stuff. I spent the entire Sunday night sticking them to the wall to eliminate the pink texture and the eye bleeding-ness. After that, I had a quick shower and headed to bed.

Monday trudged it's way in like a bad smell, with us waking at a delightful 7:20am to the beat of Red Hot Chilli Peppers' Snow (Hey Oh). A good way to start the day is to play a mellow song in my opinion. While it played, Leigh was first out of bed, opening the dark red curtains and turning the blinds to let light in. Bea was up next, yawning. I peaked out of my bed covers and saw her in a pair of baby blue pjamama bottoms and a white vest top. She held a bag, which I assumed had various toiletries in it, and left the room. Leigh then proceed to jump on my body, knocking the wind out of me.

"GAH! For Pete's sake Leigh! (Cough, cough) What was that for? Ack!" I said, while trying to get my breath back and coughing in the process.

"Get up. Leo said he's delivering our lunches at 8:40am sharp! I want us both up and ready by then. Grab your toiletry bag and let's go get washed, clean our teeth and apply stuff to our faces." Leigh said. I sighed, I hated her military attitude in the morning. I wonder how Kitty is doing?

**Kitty POV**

7:20am, a time when I'm always up to the song Highway to Hell by ACDC. Nothing like a bit of headbanging rock n' roll to start the day. Why Lann likes mellow music I will never know. I got up from the large bed and walked over to my private bathroom. A quick shower, clean teeth, blow-dry hair, style it, get dressed and apply a light layer of make-up to make me look pale and I'm done! By the time I've done all of this, it's 7:56am. I leave my room and follow the sweet scent of syrup, only to walk into someone. I stumbled back to see it was the brickhouse that guarded the door into Harrington House that Lann elbowed only 2 days ago. He was still in his pjamama bottoms and was topless.

"S-sorry! Didn't look where I was going! Heh...heh..." I stuttered.

"It's alright miss, just be more careful next time." He looked away straight away. I was about to ask for his name, when I heard a rich voice call from down the hall.

"BIF! Derby wants to see you." He moved. Huh...odd. I wonder how Lann is?

**Lann POV**

By the time 8am swung round, me, Leigh and Bea were all ready. I had applied some acne medication and Leigh covered any red spots with some make-up lightly. She's a like a pro with this sort of thing. Bea left us and headed towards the library. I made sure my shirt was tucked into black trousers and the tie Leigh had given me was now securely fastened around my neck. Damn I look...ok. I just hoped the kids here didn't know what a "swot-knot" was. Basically, you run by a student and grab their tie. You pull the large end as you run, making the knot tiny and almost impossible to undo, unless you have someone with long nails nearby...or sharp teeth. The knot on my tie stated "_I'm smart, but not a nerd._" Leigh had her outfit from the first day I saw her in it.

My stomach now made growling noises, demanding food like some sort of demon of a cave, demanding food or it will kill everyone. Leigh dragged me towards the cantine of the school. Kitty was outside waiting for us, with her very poofy skirt and doll shoes. We went up to where the food was served. Dear lord the food looked distgusting. I couldn't tell what these concoctions were as they were very distgusting colours, like green and gray and had hair on them. I turned away to gag.

"What'sa matter? Can't you take the look and smell of real gourmet food?" A voice boomed from behind the serving counter. Ok now I am confused. Is that large person, covered with hair, sweat patches lingering all over it's body, moles on the face, a booming voice and a ouder that would make any animal scream and jump in the nearest water source because they felt dirty, a man or a woman? Moving a long, I saw some bananas and water. The water seemed clean and the banana had a pale bruise on it, so I bought them and sat down, Leigh and Kitty mimicing my movements.

"That monster is Edna, the school cook." Leigh mumbled.

"I don't want to be mean here, but that stuff she's serving can't be called food. Shouldn't school inspectors do something about this by now?" Kitty asked, eating some of her apple she bought, rather than a banana.

"If there was school inspections, this place would be shut down fast. I'm wondering why she's got the go ahead to feed us stuff you can't call food!" I replied, after taking a sip of water.

"They should have OFSTED or something." Leigh answered back. I was just about to say something in agreement, when an annoying jingle was heard, only loud enough to be heard by the three of us. Leigh grabbed her phone out of her pocket, flipped it open and shut the jingle off, like she had received a text message.

"Ok, alarm has gone off, Leo will be here in 5 minutes. Let's go." Urg, military Leigh again. Kitty and I grabbed our bottled water and Leigh was ahead of us. We jogged towards Leigh who was now outside the school. We passed through and dodged various weaponary including stink bombs, fire-crackers and slingshot pellets. Leigh and Bea had graciously warned us the previous night.

We reached the gates, where two prefects stood guard. Some of the kids came running by, school buses dropped children off and a motorbike pulled up infront of us. The rider on the bike took off his helmet and placed it on his bike. Leigh had now gone into stare and drool mode, as Leo reached into a pack attached on his bike and pulled out 3 lunch boxes. I took a blue box with loads of _Nintendo_ related stickers on it. Kitty took the red one that had a painted handprint on the lid and Leigh got the clear box with roses on. We each placed our boxes in a satchel we each carried. Leigh "glomped" Leo goodbye, and he took off. Turning back to go into school, we were shocked to see some girls staring at Leigh.

_**They must be jealous of Leigh because she has Leo. **_Kitty and I thought together...twin talepathy you see.

Ignoring, we went into the building and then the bell went. Oh great, Monday first lesson is English. Oh well. Leigh and Kitty ran off saying they had Art first, lucky fiend, TAKE ME WITH YOU! Bah!

I stalked off to the English room, which meant up the stairs and the first room to the left of the main office.

"Ok class, take you seats. As you guys can see, we have a new student, why not introduce yourself miss!" The teacher said. Let me evaluate, brown hair and a faint tint of pink on his cheeks, my deduction says recovering alcoholic.

"O...K," I looked at the class. I reconised about 3 people. Gary was at the back, Mandy near the window and her friend Christy was next to her.

"My name is Louise-Ann Halloway, a.k.a Lann. I'm fifteen years old and still a member of the English Martyrs community from England. I'm an avid gamer and I have been trained in combat by my later grandmother. I have one older brother, a twin sister and a younger sister who is classed as an 'albino'. My two insane cousins are coming to this school and about a week or so. I'm also a fan of sadtistic, sarcastic and critical comedy and one of my role models is a television critic called Charlie Brooker. That's about it."

"So, what are you?" A boy asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you a jock, prep, greaser, nerd or a non-clique person Lann?" The boy answered back.

"Well, my sister is a prep since dad is in the computer business, but I prefer the term, _individuality_. So I guess that means non-clique."

"Well, now that we've sorted something that had nothing to do with you, would you please sit at the back next to Gary Smith please?" The teacher asked. I was about to wander over when her _highness_ opened her mouth.

"So, like, why are you wearing trousers? Are you a cross-dresser or a lesbo?" She sneered. The immature members of the class giggled, but if they want to know, they want to know. I slammed my leg on some prep's desk, scaring him slightly.

"Watch what you're doing you pauper? Be careful this is Aquaberry you hear? AQUABERRY!" Whatever, douche. I pulled up my trouser leg to show my scars.

"A piece of advice, next time you kick a ball over someone's fence that has barbed wire on top, go around and ask for the ball back, don't climb over and get your legs tangled up in the wire. There's no other weirder sensation than hanging upside down, feeling the blood slowly rush to your head while wires dig into your legs and feeling warm blood trickle towards your face." I brought me leg back down on the ground, the fabric gracefully falling back into it's original place. Picking up my _Nintendo_ satchel I continued to my new desk...right next to my sarcastic friend Gary, yay me...

"Ok, now I want you to write a piece of creative writing about anything you chose. Remember everything we've gona over as this counts as some sort of assessment. You have until the end of the lesson to write whatever you want." He sat down and started drinking something out of a tin thing. Boozer.

I reached into my satchel and grabbed out my writing book, where I wrote any self-rants, notes, letters, stories and crazy plays with some made up characters. I had another book in there, but that's for my anime art and odd sketches. I grabbed a pencil and started drafting up a plot which took me about 5 minutes due to my over-active imagination, or as Kyle named it, my _anime and 4chan_ complex. I wrote about my character Launa and her sister Elina finding some sort of treasure that turned people they hated into weird animals that they saw fit. I kept writing and writing and...

"I don't know why you bother Lann, Galloway just passes out with the amount he drinks and he doesn't remember anything the next day." Gary said, not bothering to moniter the volume of his voice.

"So? Maybe I have some thoughts on my mind, and I prefer to write them down before the fly away like my sanity." I replied, cockily. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to putting his hands behind his head and having some sort of nap. My thoughts were as follows:

_My life here seems to be somewhat mediocre. It's a common war-zone and I'm already bored of it. The dorms are eye-bleedingly bad and the beds aren't the softest things in the world. Kinda like Leigh's at home in England but she jumps on it frequently when she's high on things like Mikado Pocky and Sherbet tubes. I'm pretty sure Kitty has a sweet deal though. Back to my inner turmoil thoughts, there is one good thing about this place, I've got some sweet eye-candy, to coin a phrase. In case someone gets hold of these thoughts, which is unlikely, I'll address him as Dexius. Cute guy, but sadly he has a few enemies. This pig-faced twat has this thing against him, which I can't explain. Something about the past, but as I very well know, one should not dwell on the past as it can have negative effects._

I was now bored, and I think lessons didn't end till about 11-ish...it was only 10. BAH! I couldn't be arsed to write anything or draw anything. Let's see what I could do...sneak out? Nah, to mediocre and predictable. Throw a paper ball at someone? Again, to mediocre. Shout that Mandy's a whore? Nope, everyone probably knows that already...dumb bitch. Talk to Gary? I suppose, but last time we had a conversation (or what I call conversation anyways) was the day he showed me around the place, and my nose errupted into a scarlet fountain and I kicked pig-face's head in.

"Bored are we?"

"Shush Gary, I'm contemplating something."

"Really? And what would that be princess?"

"Nothing that should concern your extravagent mind." I went back to my rantings and notes.

"You think my mind is _extravagent_?" Gary retorted.

"Well it must be. If you're the only one here who's decent enough to have a practical conversation with, and you aren't some sort of stereotype, and you've still kept some form of sanity, then I consider your mind to be extravagent." I replied. He shrugged. Bah! I went back to my notes writing some things down in English, then in German, then in English again and then short-hand which only I could read.

Bell went at 11am. I had one hour to myself before lunch and I thought that was a good thing, you know, spend time with family. Sadly, Leigh was doing a course in advanced first-aid and Kitty was doing Home Economics. So I was left on my bill...I mean my own. I sighed. But, instead of standing on my own, I thought I'd learn my way around the school so I wouldn't get lost. I went to my locker, wanting to place a useless book, but when I opened it, some kid fell out. Ignoring him, I placed the book inside and shut the locker. I left the building in a fast-paced walk.

Outside kinda reminded me of home. The sky wasn't blue, just cloudy, and it wasn't too hot or too cold. Kinda...warm-ish. Then I spotted someone I knew, a small boy with dark hair in a pink shirt...Petey. I raced down the steps calling his name.

"Hey Pete! How's you today?"

"Oh hi...erm...I'm good...Lann, is it?"

"Yup, Lann. So, how come you're not in class like me? Have you got a free period? Or are you playing truant?"

"Heh...No, nothing what you said. I'm the head-boy, so I have to make these rounds around campus." He laughed and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Rounds huh? Can I tag along? At least until the gym. I wanna see if I can do any sports that I like."

He nodded! Yes! Adventure! We walked and Petey told me more about the school, like the prefects, some teachers, some people, until we reached the gym. I assumed that most people in this area, would actually be in lesson, but that didn't bother me. I walked into the building right of the archway (Petey had walked further down to the top of the field that existed there). Inside, I'm guessing it's either a sport's hall or gym. Back at my old school, we had the gym, and the sport's hall, which was triple the size. In the gym we played dodgeball, basketball, Danish longball, high jump, trampoline and gymnastics. In the sport's hall we could do the exact same things as the gym (not gymnastics though), but more, including badminton, the infamous BLIP test*, the 10 minute run, football tornaments...which lead to someone getting pelted in the shins and large dance class. Looking somemore, it seemed to be a gym, with all the wall equipment.

I saw a little walk-way that lead down so I walked over to it, but as I got closer, I heard voices. Peeking down the corner, I saw two lads speaking to each other. One was the blond I remember from my first day here, and the other was a small brunette. The brunette wore sports gear, while the other had on the shirt, like the bullies did. I could listen to their conversation from here.

"Look, Kirby. I do love you, I really do, but I can't keep putting up with this paranoia issue." The taller one said.

"I know! I k-know...it's just...well...I've never had someone like you before..a-and...I just..." The smaller one stuttered. He's Kirby then.

"Kirby...relax." The taller one, still un-named, grabbed Kirby's chin...I HAVE SEEN THIS BEFORE! Max and Joel! Wow...wondersome**.

"Trent...I..." Kirby said, but the other, which I know now is Trent, pulled him into a kiss. I couldn't help but find it adorable. They're in love, it's sweet and it reminds me of Max and Joel too much. Such a wonderful moment...till I sneezed. They broke, and turned to face me. Kirby's face was bright red, and they were both utterly embaressed.

"Oh sunshine bollocks." I said. I ran up the seats, and they followed. I ran as fast as I could, and came face to face with a climbing frame. I climbed to the top, and turned around to see. Both boys were at the bottom, seething.

"H-hey! I'm sorry I stumbled into a magic moment there!"

"GET DOWN HERE NOW, SO I CAN GIVE YOU YOUR POUNDCAKE!" Yelled Kirby.

"L-look! I ain't gonna tell anyone! Trust me! I know a gay couple who are gonna be married soon! IT AIN'T A BIG DEAL!" I try to reason. Surprisingly, Trent didn't seem to mind that I knew.

"WELL IT DOES TO ME!" Yelled Kirby. So I jumped down and landed behind Trent. Kirby came straight at me and threw his fist. I caught it, twisted it and held it up. He yelled in horrible pain.

"H-hey! Let Kirby go!" Trent shouted.

"Now look. I know it may be embaressing, but trust me, I'm not about to gonna go yelling to everyone I know. I think it's sweet that you two love each other, but I'm not gonna even try to ruin that. Understand Kirby?" He nodded, whimpering as I still held his arm. I let go and Trent hugged him. Trent had to go down on one knee and hold Kirby, as he seemed to have trouble standing. Dramatist.

"Baby, you ok? You look pale."

"No, I'm good. You've got a good arm..." Kirby trailed off.

"Lann. I'm Lann. I'm new here, first day today, got a twin sister here too. Look, if want some advice about...you know...being gay, meet me outside the girl's dorm on Saturdya at around 9am, and I'll take you to see Max and Joel. They've been together for 4 years, and plan to get a civil partnership. I'm sure they'd love to talk to you."

"T-thanks..."Kirby trailed. Bell went for lunch...ABOUT TIME!

(LINELINELINE)

Lexis: F*ck you writer's block...explaining time...

* - The BLIP test...Oh god! It's horrible. Worse than circuit training...I hate my PE department at school, YOU GUYS SUCK! Not Mrs Chapman and Mr McMahn..YOU RULE!

** Wondersome, a word that my and my friend Leah came up with. Call it a trademark phrase, we're gonna try and put this in the Urban dictionary...which will lead it to go in the real one...did you know the word "noob" is the millionth word to be put in the Oxford official dictionary? Well, me neither, BUT IT'S TRUE...Thanks ONM.

Leo: You said you had news?

Lexis: Yeah, I did. So, I'm going away to see family for a few days, so I will have no internet for a few days. Anyways, I can try to write then. This chapter has taken a few weeks mainly because I've only been typing when I feel like it. To make up for my "incompotence", I have a deal. I'll let you do an FAQ style answer thingy. Send in any questions you have and I'll dedicate a chapter to answering those questions. We could even drag my muses in here and you can ask them stuff. YEAH! DO THAT NOW! Click magic review button, more I get, the happier I be.


End file.
